


Christmas Helper

by Bookishgirl



Series: Supernatural Drabbles/Oneshots/Headcanons [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Au: medieval world, Benny is Santa, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas celebrations, Dean is an Elf, Dean is confused about the reindeer, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:42:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22297252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookishgirl/pseuds/Bookishgirl
Summary: Dean is trying to adjust to being a king now, and he's really not looking forward to the Christmas celebration. Kaia shows him that it won't be so bad.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/OFC, Dean Winchester/Original Female Character
Series: Supernatural Drabbles/Oneshots/Headcanons [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/342964
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	Christmas Helper

There were many, many things that Dean Winchester wished he could avoid as the newest King of Corona, but what currently topped his list was the annual holiday celebration for the entire kingdom. Growing up, Dean’s mother Mary has always been the one to get their home and their family in the spirit of the holidays, but after she had died when Dean was so young, John had unofficially banned any sort of holiday celebration for what was left of their family. Dean had been too young to protest at the time, so for the majority of his life, the winter season had only consisted of loneliness, grief, and longing for what he’d lost. This year, though, he’d have to be one of the heads of the celebration, and act like he wasn’t counting down the days to what would be the anniversary of the loss of his mother and his brother. 

“Tell me again why we have to have… reindeer?” the king asked his wife, his brows furrowed in confusion as he looked over the pasture full of the antlered creatures. He had some very vague memories of his mother telling him stories of a holiday spirit that brought gifts to the good, but he couldn’t quite recall how reindeer fit into the equation.

Kaia laughed at her husband’s question, giving a slight shake of her head as she stood beside him. “Dean, they’re for Old Man Christmas,” she explained patiently. “We always have someone dress up and interact with the children, and having the reindeer to pull his sleigh is crucial. It may seem silly, but it’s so important to the people.” The brunette’s gentle smile never left her lips as her king looked at her with a raised eyebrow, clearly still confused, or maybe even unconvinced. “Do the Singers not do anything like this in Andalasia?” she asked curiously after a moment, and she wasn’t very surprised when the former captain shook his head. 

“No, not really. They celebrate as a family, of course, but there’s not anything nearly as grand as all of this.” He turned his gaze back to the reindeer for a moment, then sighed, looking back to his wife. “I’m sorry I’ve been… unenthusiastic, I guess is the word I’m looking for. This time of year is hard for me, and I just—”

“I know, Dean. You don’t need to apologize.” Kaia took his hand then, offering him a small smile. “Everything’s going to be just fine, I just need you to trust me on that. Alright?”

The king looked down into his queen’s ice-blue eyes, and he felt himself soften. “Of course, Dearest Heart,” he murmured affectionately, then leaned down and pressed a kiss to her lips. 

~~~

Preparations for the celebration continued for a few days longer, until it was finally time for the big celebration. Dean stood looking himself over in the mirror, a slight grimace on his face.

“Is the hat entirely necessary?” he called to Kaia, who was in the bathing chambers, finishing styling her hair. The hat that had been set out as a part of his outfit for the festivities was green crushed velvet, like the cloak, but it was long and had a large bell at the pointed end that jingled every time he moved. 

“Yes, dear, it is. We’ve been over this: it’s tradition for the royal couple to assist Old Man Christmas in handing out treats to the guests,” the queen reminded him, stepping back into the main room in a deep red dress and a cream-colored shawl draped around her shoulders. She grinned at the sight of her husband in his outfit, and she couldn’t stifle the giggle that escaped her as he turned to her, frowning deeply, hat jingling all the while. “My my, don’t you look festive? Come on, Old Man Christmas is waiting for us.”

Managing a smile, Dean offered his beloved his arm, and they made their way out to the courtyard, where a sleigh drawn by reindeer awaited to take them to the city center for the celebration. 

“Benny?” Dean called, blinking in surprise at the sight of the captain of the royal guard dressed up in a suit nearly the same shade of red as the queen’s dress. The other man turned when he heard his name, and he grinned at his king. 

“Not today, brother,” he said with a wink. “Today I’m Old Man Christmas, and you’re my faithful helper.” The guard laughed slightly at his own words, then helped Kaia up into the sleigh. After Dean had taken his seat beside her, Benny climbed in as well, taking the reins and urging the deer on. 

The king stared tensely ahead as the sleigh exited the palace gates and drew closer and closer to the city center, though he jumped slightly and was pulled from his thinking as his wife reached over and took his hand in her own. 

“You’re going to be just fine, Dean. I promise it’s not as horrible as it sounds. I wouldn’t be surprised if you ultimately wound up enjoying yourself.” The words were accompanied by a soft smile, and the brunette could only hope her words would do her husband some good; she knew he wasn’t exactly a festive person, and that the holidays were hard for him, but she wanted to change that. 

The king let out a tiny sigh, though he managed a smile for the woman he loved. “Alright. I promise not to actively dislike every moment of this,” he teased lightly, his smile brightening slightly as he leaned down and pressed a kiss to his queen’s cheek. 

Eventually, the party arrived at the center of town, and they were greeted by whistles and cheering children who were thrilled to get to see Old Man Christmas, some of them for the first time. The king, though feeling more than a little bit awkward, managed to smile and wave to his people as he helped his wife down from the sleigh. 

“Greetings, everyone!” Benny bellowed in a voice slightly lower than his normal speaking voice. “My name is Old Man Christmas, and I'm here to help the royal family wish you all a very merry Christmas!” His words were met with a joyous uproar from the gathered people. “Now, who’s ready to see what I’ve brought for you all this year?” When he received another round of cheers from the people, Benny grinned and, with the help of Dean and Kaia, pulled a few drawstring bags from the sleigh, each of which was filled with Christmas cookies from the royal kitchens. 

The trio walked through the gathered crowds, passing out cookies and wishing all the guests merry Christmas as they went. It wasn’t very long, though, before a little boy, who couldn’t have been any older than about five, came up to the king with wide eyes and rugged on his cloak. Dean obliged the small child, crouching down to his level to speak to him. 

“Is that really Old Man Christmas?” the little boy asked quietly, looking over Dean’s shoulder at Benny, who was still wearing the red suit and currently carried two little girls on his back, the three of them belly-laughing the whole time. 

The king smiled at the little boy’s question, and he nodded. “Of course it is. Queen Kaia and I are very good friends of his. He comes to see us every year.” The boy’s eyes widened impossibly, and it took all of Dean’s self-control not to burst out laughing at the sight. He then gave the boy a little gingerbread man cookie, then sent him on his way. 

Before he could even really process what was happening a few moment later, though, the king felt someone grab him and pull him into the doorway of a pub. He sputtered for a moment, about to demand who the person thought they were, when he realized it was his wife, and he blushed lightly. 

“Oh,” he murmured sheepishly, smiling bashfully at her. “Hello, Dearest Heart.”

“Hello, my love. Didn’t I tell you you would enjoy yourself?” she asked, grinning up at him, her expression only brightening as her husband nodded in agreement. 

“Yes, you did. And you were right.”

“I know I was,” the queen giggled playfully. “Now, before we go, there’s one last Christmas tradition you’re going to have to take part in with me.”

“And what would that be?” the king asked apprehensively; he really just hoped it didn’t involve more costumes or reindeer or anything like that. When all he received in response was his wife pointing at something above them, he looked up in confusion, but he relaxed and smiled when he saw the sprig of mistletoe dangling above them. “Ah, I see,” he says, grinning as he leaned down and pressed a soft, adoring kiss to Kaia’s lips. 

“Merry Christmas, Dean.”

“Merry Christmas, Kaia.”


End file.
